To maintain a liquid level in a container, such as a vessel, swimming pool, tank, etc., a person can use a mechanical device, such as a float switches or an electrical device utilizing a resistance electrode or capacitance sensor. The device can be wired to a power supply that switches solenoid valves in order to fill the containers with liquid. The device can use batteries to power the sensing device.